owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumplings Over Flowers
Flower Viewing Event ~Dumplings Over Flowers~ was an event in Seraph of the End: Bloody Blades. Players had to defeat the enemy in the target quest map and stand a chance to drop event-exclusive items. They also had to prepare to collect event items and stand a chance to acquire a limited character, and obtain special rewards when they had accumulated enough event items. They had to clear all four difficulties of the quest map, including the super demon difficulty (超鬼難) of the map to view the exclusive scenarios specially written for this event. Featured Reward Event Items Amazake (甘酒) By collecting Amazake (甘酒) from the Hanami Quest, players will be able to try out the Event Gacha. Through the event summon, players will be able to obtain the limited edition 0292 Shinya Hīragi (Hanami). One event summon costs 100 Amazake. Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango (三色暮人団子) Depending on the amount of Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango (三色暮人団子) collected from the Hanami Quest, players will be rewarded with special rewards for the event. The cumulative rewards of collecting Dango are as follows: Special Ability of Event-Related Characters Players looking to collect more event items per run can also choose to draw from the Hanami banner from the Summoning screen in order to stand a chance to get an event helper. If the event helper is included the player's sortie during battle, a special effect that increases the number of event items obtained from the special quest map will be activated, thus netting the player a greater yield of event items after a successful clear. It is important to note that helper characters with the special ability to earn bonus event items during the event period will have a red special effect '''(特効) symbol at the right side when viewing the card in full size. Mechanics of Special Effect The helper characters' special effect will only last during the event period, but will give an advantage to players during the event. Each character will increase the number of event items gained from the quest by obtaining an additional '''three event items with every item drop. For example, by including one helper character in the player's sortie, if each enemy dropped 5 event items, and if that item dropped three times; * No Special Effect activated: 5 event items x 3 drops → 15 event items total * Special Effect activated (One Character): (5 event items + 3 bonus) x 3 drops → 24 event items total By having both helper characters in the player's sortie, the bonus 3 event items effect will be doubled. For example, by including both helper characters in the player's sortie, given the same conditions as above; * Special Effect activated (Two Characters): (5 event items + 3 bonus x 2) x 3 drops → 33 event items total Event Story Still under construction. Remarks *Players can check how many Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango and''' Amazake''' they have collected so far by going to the main screen (マイぺージ) → Battle Result (戦果) at the top right corner → Inventory (アイテムー覧) at the bottom of the list. *'Asuramaru' can be used to increase the Deathblow (必殺技) skill level of an existing card. *'Asuramaru' cannot be used as part of the player's sortie during battle. *The special rewards from the collection of Tri-Coloured Kureto Dango will automatically be sent to the player's present box once the accumulation milestone has been achieved. *On March 28th, 2016, 6PM JST, the graphical icons for the 2000 Dango special rewards has been fixed due to an error. *The event name, 花より団子 (Hana Yori Dango, lit. Dumplings Over Flowers) is an actual idiom that refers to a preference over practical things rather than aesthetics. Event Notes *During the event period, content may be subjected to change without prior notice. *It is possible to get duplicates of the characters from the Event Summon. *The rewards obtained from the event quest map varies accordingly to the degree of difficulty. *The start of the event will take place in conjunction with the pre-release of the event-related cards in the Premium Gacha, which can be confirmed by the Summon display. *'Players will not be able to obtain both「The Queen's Smile Blossoming in Full Bloom」''SSR Krul Tepes ''and 「Epicurean of the Cherry Blossom Blizzard」 ''SSR Lucal Wesker ''characters as part of the event item accumulation rewards.' Navigation Category:Events (Bloody Blades) Category:Hanami Costume Series Category:Item Collection Events Category:Bloody Blades